The Adventures of Legolas
by CherryKiwi
Summary: Well, Legolas happens to, well, meet us :screams: and he has his own little adventures. Promises to be an exciting experience!


The Adventures of Legolas  
  
Chapter 1: Legolas Goes Canoeing, Part 1, thus indicating the next chapter will be the second half of the story!  
  
By Cherry and Kiwi (thus, CherryKiwi!)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Lord of the Rings, however much we wish it. We are going to have Legolas even if it's the last thing we do!! Not really, but a group of 2 crazy girls can dream, can't they? Also, we don't own the company that makes Mountain Dew (is it Pepsi?)  
  
A/N: This chapter is mostly background info for the story and recounts mostly true events of Cherry and Kiwi's canoeing trip. Some events will be added (aka events with Legolas.we wouldn't be home right now if we met Legolas! We have run off with him! Heehee! (Authoresses get very giggle- ish and hyper.) Um, yea. Sorry for all this background stuff but you need it for the story. Any random stars (* or ** or *** etc etc) you see means that there is an explanation or random comment at the bottom of the chapter. Please review after reading. No flames please, they will be sent back to the sender in hopes it will burn them alive.  
  
A/N 2: (because the other one was too long! Also, this will probably be an ongoing fic, so keep checking back to see if we have updated until you see a 'The End' thing at the end of a chapter. End your checking there unless otherwise told!  
  
A/N 3: (because we can!! And because we have changed topics!)We are writing this in 3rd person! So if there are any weird things.sorry.  
  
A/N 4: We apparently began writing this a while ago.lol and we forgot about it. So, technically this should have been out a while ago.and this was going to be it's own fic with a few more chapters.hmm.well we are abandoning that and making it a fic with several adventures.  
  
One bright and sunny day, Cherry, Kiwi, Cherry's maniacal brother, his friend, his friend's brother, and Cherry's tyrannical father headed down to a nice shallow, clean, river for a nice canoeing trip. It was sunny and warm and that water was higher, which is very good! Yep. A perfect canoeing day. The group went to the shed and got their paddles and life jackets. They walked to the river bank where three canoes had been set out for them. They bungee corded* their coolers with ice cold drinks into the canoe bar in the middle (it was Mountain Dew!! Honest!!). Those bars in there are good for something!  
  
Cherry's disowned brother and his friend dragged their canoe into the water and set off. Her dad and the disowned one's friend's brother began lugging their canoe down at the same time and Cherry and Kiwi attempted to. Kiwi is definitely NOT a good lifter and the attempt failed. Cherry's dad came to help and managed to get it down. Cherry and Kiwi were the last to set out. Soon, all the others in the group paddles around a bend far ahead and were out of sight.  
  
"This is fun!" Kiwi said to Cherry. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Yes we should." Cherry replied. But that was before 'the incident.'  
  
They paddled on and on for a while, 3 miles to be precise, enjoying their Mountain Dew. *Cough cough in the background.*  
  
"STOP IT!" yelleth Cherry. Kiwi locates the source: Dominic**. Who else? The unsuspecting Dom continues walking and Kiwi catches up to him. *THWACK*  
  
"DOMINIC!!"  
  
"Ow!!!!"  
  
Yes, Dominic is the one to do such things. That reminds the authoress' of a story that we will tell you in the *** section.  
  
Anyway, the traveled for 3 miles enjoying Mountain Dew *Dominic is thwarted in his evil attempt again*, really hot sunlight, and screaming when they went through rapids because they are fast and fun. The screaming of joy turned into a screaming of terror when they looked down and realized what caused those rapids! Huge massive rocks are scary! Good thing the river was up or Cherry and Kiwi would have been totaled.  
  
"Ourfatherwhoartinheavenhallowedbethy-WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" screamed Kiwi.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed the authoresses.  
  
They noticed a kayak-er going through the rapids beside them. He was soaked to the bone since kayaks are lower to the water. As the girls screamed, he looked over and waved. Little did they know, the girls knew this guy.  
  
They made it alive through the rapids and were scared of their wits. They made it to the midway point unharmed. The saw the group up the river bank getting some food. Cherry and Kiwi paddled their canoe forward until it hit the bank. They proceeded to get out and pull the canoe up the bank a little more. They got their money and bought some food and then went swimming for a little bit in the river.  
  
"HELP!" screamed Kiwi.  
  
"What?!" screamed an alarmed Cherry.  
  
"My flip-flop!!!"  
  
"Ugh what about your stupid flip flop?"  
  
"It got away!!!"  
  
"Well go get it."  
  
"I can't put my feet on the bottom!"  
  
"I'm not helping you."  
  
Kiwi managed to get her runaway, or should we say, floataway flip flop back. They got out of the river. *Squish squish squish* Cherry's shoes squished a squishy noise when she walked. They got back in the canoe and paddled on.  
  
They opened up new cans of mountain dew and continued on their journey.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kiwi exclaimed.  
  
"What now?" came Cherry's annoyed reply.  
  
"It's sooo disgusting!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Dragonfly porn!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"There's too many dragonflies around me doing, well, you know!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Just paddle for God's sake! Ignore it! Shield thine eyes little ones!!" Cherry exclaimed.  
  
So the girls kept paddling (peddling, as Cherry called it.getting a little mixed up are we now? There was a bike trail by the river though that Cherry and Kiwi have been on before for 54 long excruciating miles.)  
  
They paddled and suddenly, Cherry gasps! *gasp!*  
  
"What is it Cherry?" asks Kiwi.  
  
"Paddle to the side or we're gonna hit some driftwood!!" Keep in mind, the river is really slow going right now.)  
  
"Um, Cherry, that's a leaf."  
  
"No it isn't! I'm closer to it than you so I should know!"  
  
"It's still a leaf." The canoe passes by the leaf.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care!"  
  
They keep going on and on forever. Random bubbles are coming up from the depths of the shallow river, but it's deeper here so you can't see the bottom.  
  
"Kiwi, what are those bubbles from?"  
  
"I don't know but it's going to eat you first!"  
  
"Oh thanks, I love you too!" They paddled out of there faster. They come upon some more rapids and are freaked out again. The same person in the kayak came up by them again. He must have stayed for a longer time at the snack place. They got through the rapids and Cherry was very annoyed at the disowned one. The guy in the kayak waved again and said 'hi.' They said 'hi' back and asked how he was doing. They got involved in a mini conversation since they were not too far apart. They were just far enough so that they still couldn't tell who he was.  
  
"If you catch up to the red canoe with two boys in it, hit them with your paddle! You have my permission!" Cherry hollered over.  
  
"Ok!" the guy laughed.  
  
The guy decided to stop on the side of the river for a moment and the girls continued on. They soon caught up with their group on a rocky river bank. They got out of the canoe and went swimming. The current was kinda strong out in the middle.  
  
"HELP!" cried Kiwi again. "My flip-flop!!!" The flip flop had floated off again. "I can't get it!!"  
  
"Kiwi, there's less than 12 inches of water under you! Stand up and get it yourself!"  
  
"But I will slip or get cut or something! I'm going to get mauled by rocks! HELP!" Kiwi drifted towards the middle of the river. "I'm floating away!!!!" She tried to swim against the current but to no use.  
  
"You know what, I'm not gonna help you!" Cherry laughed.  
  
Suddenly, with a flash of green, the kayak with the guy came and he made a daring dive into the river! He grabbed Kiwi and stood up and prevented her from floating away. So heroic!!  
  
"Wow! Thanks!" Kiwi said stunned. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh me, nobody important really. My name is Legolas. What is your name?"  
  
"L.L.Legolas?" Kiwi fainted into oblivion, still held in his arms.  
  
Kiwi's A/N: You know, Cherry said this whole story would be a complete Mary Sue but you know, its fun to write anyway! She gave me the idea for him catch me when I floated away! Thanks Cherry! *Hugs*  
  
****explained****  
  
*bungee-corded! Such a fun phrase!!  
  
**Dominic is this kid at our school who totally loves doing stuff like that to people.  
  
*** ok this is a long story but it has to do with the thing! Ok me and Cherry were at the movie theater to see Pirates of the Caribbean *Johnny Depp in eye makeup!* on July 9 with some friends! It was raining and they had to go outside of the theater/mall to get to Barnes and Noble Bookstore. There were huge puddles all around. Us girls were soaked enough and Dom and Mike, the only guys amidst a group with 4 girls (we almost dragged them into Deb.almost!!), decided to jump into puddles to splash us. We all got to the bookstore totally drenched. When we left to get back to the theater, Dominic and Kiwi were near the beginning of the group. Dominic was about to jump but no! Kiwi thwarted his attempt! Haha! With a quick maneuvering of her smoothie-weight gain smoothie!**** --from her left hand to her right, she struck out with her arm! *THWACK!*, such a lovely word if the authoresses do say so themselves, and the back of her hand hit him really hard in the chest. "Ow!" quoth he! "At least you're not a girl!" came her reply. Heeheehee. Such wonderful memories.  
  
****Weight gain smoothies are Kiwi's best friend!!  
  
Please check soon for our next chapter, Legolas goes Canoeing Part 2!! 


End file.
